The Heart has Reasons
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: For the 100 Pairing Challenge. The oddest, darkest pairings you've ever thought of--and don't deny you've thought them. Unrelated drabbles. Please R&R!
1. Torturous Love

A/N: I suppose I was in a dark mood, or something, but for the 100 Pairings Challenge at the HPFC, I chose the Dark Pairings. Thanks Kore for the challenge!!

This will probably be different (i.e. darker) than my usual stuff. I'm usually all flowers and sunshine and rainbows—perhaps it's time to show my creepy side! –evil laugh-

Disclaimer: Thank _God_ I don't own!

* * *

"Hello, my dears," she says, her voice a cackle as she enters the small house.

"Bella?" Her voice is wrought with fright, as it should be.

"Aah, you have chosen Frank, haven't you? I do not take well to people choosing _others_ over me." Her strange rhythmic voice combined with her gleeful, sadistic face is enough to make a much stronger heart beat as fast as her ex-lover's.

"Bella, you and I never worked out. I love Frank!"

"Or so you think!" She has flown into a rage, as she always did after one of their "sessions", as they used to politely call them.

"No, Bella, I know, and whatever you do to me, it will not change."

"That is not true. _Crucio_!"

Her screams pierce the air, mingling with the horrible laughter. "You first, and then your good-for-nothing husband! Choices _always_ have consequences!"

"Bella—please! Please!"

"Don't try to plead anymore, Alice. You are done pleading, and you are done loving!"

The man stands frozen in the corner, helpless, wandless, and terrified. "Stop!"

"Never! She chose you, and she will pay the consequences! The more you try to help, the worse it will be for you, when I get to you…No, stop, they are both mine! The second you try to torture him will be the end—he is mine, and I shall relish this!"

It is the last thing she hears in her sane mind, as finally the pain is gone…because her mind is gone.

(_Alice/Bellatrix)_


	2. Fault Lines

A/N: I'm having WAY too much fun with this…I think I might be insane…xD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

Is it his fault for needing to see those eyes as he goes?

Is it his fault for needing a bit of her as he's slipping away?

Was it ever his fault?

To treat the boy wrong?—He was torturous; it was everything James Potter deserved, only inflicted upon his twit of a son.

To want him at the same time?—for looking as his mother did, for getting that look on his face when he was particularly angry or thoughtful.

To need to see him in his last moments of life, to picture Lily standing there, looking so lost—was it such a crime?

He loved Lily with every ounce of his being—was it his fault for spilling some of that love onto her son?

_(Harry/Severus)_


	3. Regretful

Don't own, will never own.

A/N: I actually quite like this one—he's a fascinating character, and writing him at this point in time (mid CoS) was a new experience for me. R&R, because reviews are the only payment fanfic authors get!

* * *

_Oh, Tom, I'm so glad you're here—what a good friend you are, Tom! I have a confession, Tom—I think I'm in love, and not with Harry Potter._

It was those moments that made him laugh. He never loved, but this titch of a girl somehow loved him. _Him_.

_How can I possibly help it, Tom—loving you?_ she'd asked once.

_I find love difficult, unreasonable, and impossible, Ginny,_ was his insightful response.

He'd never love her, of course, but how fun it was to watch her pour her heart and soul into her words and pretend he had any heart and soul of his own!

_I can't love you_, he'd confessed.

_Of course you can. Love makes everything possible!_ she'd said in a faithful, little-girl way.

He'd never admit it, but at some moments he found an odd, small bit of fondness for the girl—never love, but not hate, either. What a shame it would be to have to kill her…

But he was never sorry, and he never loved.

_(Tom Riddle/Ginny)_


	4. Eaten Away

A/N: …this one freaked me out a bit when writing it…

Diclaimer: (This will go for the next 6 chapters, as well as this one) I DON'T OWN!

* * *

He cackled as he saw her, and something he'd once described as passion welled inside of him.

She was just there, fighting and screaming and running—looking so _juicy_.

It was always how this happened—he'd find that he was full of ardor towards a beautiful, young girl (and occasionally a man as well—that Bill Weasley…) and he couldn't stop himself—he _had_ to go for her, to sink his teeth into her soft flesh and taste her.

This girl was perfect. And it was all he could do not to howl as he rushed for her, his teeth aching in excitement and his face contorted in passion.

Then he was on top of her, scratching her and reveling in her scent and feel, and saving the best for last, when he was thrown across the room.

Fury fills him. He has lost his chance.

She will not be his tonight.

_(Greyback/Lavender)_


	5. Never Were, Are, or Will Be

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted--I'm so sorry! This one was _hard_, because I'm such an avid Ron/Hermione shipper, but I _finally_ wrote it! -celebrates-

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

She learns all about the fake locket from Harry.

'R.A.B'--and it turns out to be Sirius's brother. What are those odds?

She'll never admit it, even to her best friends, but her admiration for the man grows to an unbelievable point.

She would never have the courage to leave the Dark Lord if she were already one of his followers.

Yet somehow, the Slytherin, cowardice little brother of Sirius Black was braver than her, a Gryffindor Voldemort-fighter.

And she shouldn't have been able to stand it. She should have been annoyed.

But she isn't, because he's brave and Light and died fighting, and she might just love him.

It's a shame, she thinks sometimes, because he's _dead_, and she must get over him or risk a broken heart.

It's Ron who helps her do it, she knows, and she's eternally grateful. Even though it causes her heartache just to love Ron too.

But she and Regulus were never meant to be, brave as they both were, and she cannot make herself believe that they were, are, or ever will be.

_(Regulus/Hermione)_


	6. Unsuitable Mercy

A/N: I'm SO sorry for my total lack of updates!! 105-word drabble for your enjoyment. Thanks to Morning. xx for the spelling fix!

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra."_

It changes his life. One second he's staring into the angelic face of a little boy, and the next he's bodiless, in more pain than ever before.

His last thought before he casts the spell is, _Darling boy. Does he deserve to be killed?_

And in his heart, he knows that that is why he was lost. Mercy does not suit him, and love for a child was wrong in more ways than his usual guard against emotion.

But it's too late, and he gets _away, away, away_ from the screaming baby and his shell-like, broken body.

Mercy doesn't suit him.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_(Harry/Voldemort)_


	7. Godess's Fantasy

A/N: Eep! I'm so behind...So this one is VERY odd…not sure what to make of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly, and I'll just say that that goes for the rest of the 4 remaining chapters.

* * *

She was a clever girl. _Everyone_ knew that. Even Voldemort himself.

The thought of her confused him.

The Dark Lord, incapable of loving—but that didn't mean that cleverness held no attraction for him. Severus had told him all about this annoying child who felt the need to _constantly_ raise her hand.

_Why_, Severus had mused_, we all wonder. Why is she in _Gryffindor_? Wouldn't Ravenclaw suit a mind like that?_

The thought of Gryffindor did not turn him off, as it should have. The thought that she fought Bellatrix was exhilarating, not infuriating (not that he could say the same for the other children…), and the thought of Greyback's lust for her only increased his own.

No, no, no, of course he wasn't in love! How ridiculous a thought! Firstly, she was _ever_ so young, and a Gryffindor, and she positively hated him. And of course, he never loved. That was a fact, and it had been since the children at his orphanage had mistreated him, since his fellow Slytherins had scorned him in first year for being a half-blood, since he'd become Lord Voldemort, fighter of Death.

So why, he wondered, was he excited for the battle when he would kill Harry Potter? Because _she_ would be there. Why was he imagining that she would be a curvy, beautiful, alluring goddess, sent to _finally_ make him love?

Severus had explained. "She's got the largest front teeth—" he'd laughed, "the bushiest hair—" he'd wrinkled his nose, "the oddest, oldest face, and the strangest _mind_."

All of this had intrigued him. It shouldn't have, of course. Bushy hair, large front teeth, old face—she wasn't a goddess.

But he couldn't help but wish she were.

And when he first caught sight of her, the bottom dropped out of his fantasy.

She was the ugliest girl he'd ever seen.

She was sharp, not curvy, and bushy and old and large, just as Severus had said.

And she was a _Mudblood_. The fact finally sank in, and he turned away in disgust.

He really should have listened to Severus…

* * *

_(Voldemort/Hermione)_


	8. I'd Kill for Love

A/N: This was hard to write, because I had _no_ idea what I wanted to say…I'm not too fond of it as it is, so r&r please to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: (Insert a clever way of saying I don't own it here)

* * *

She'd been attracted to things many times in her life—Rodolphus, her Dark Lord, Rabastan once in awhile, and Lucius when they'd steal their moments—but never had she felt this way around someone so…Light.

He radiated it, with his green eyes and boyish face. His tall, skinny frame was the type of thing that entranced women who had only ever had hugely-built, older men—women like her.

She hated to admit it, but she had to, at least to herself—she was attracted to the Enemy, in the worst sense of the word.

So she avoided him at all costs, and used her obsession with power and hunger for the Dark Lord to fight him. She killed his beloved Sirius, she insisted Draco kill his beloved Dumbledore, and she tried to kill his beloved Molly.

And she'd died trying.

It was a horrible thought, because though people thought she'd died serving the Dark Lord, as she'd wished, she knew that in reality, she'd died trying to fight her feelings with murder.

She died trying to deny.

She died trying to prove that she did not have any feelings to do with the Enemy but hate.

It wasn't true, and she'd died trying, never to succeed or fail.

* * *

_(Bellatrix/Harry)_


	9. Before the Bastard

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a horrible, evil man, who lives to _torture…_"

"You-Know-Who adored killing and other bloody pastimes. He was a big fan of Grindelwald, the other bad wizard before you were born…"

"He was an orphan, and a wizard at that. Hogwarts was his home…"

"I almost feel _sorry_ for the monster. I mean, everyone hated him, and so he was cast out, before he learned to be such a manipulative bastard…"

Her mother told her horror stories when she was young. She'd shiver, a gross excitement coming over her at being scared. And then Harry learned all about him, so many years later, and she just couldn't help but be enchanted by the thought of the poor, young boy, a boy who needed help, who turned into such a power-hungry moron.

She knew, oh _Merlin _she knew, that this went above and beyond her usual 'odd' standards. This went well into the range of _absolute madness_, and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She was seduced by such an idea, seduced again by the fear that sent shivers down her spine.

And then she saw those red eyes, and her whole fantasy world changed.

* * *

_(Luna/Voldemort)_


End file.
